The Challenge
by DawnRising
Summary: T.k must take the challenge of his life as he struggles to save Kari's life. Please Read and REVIEW!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my newest story. All I can say is that something bad happens to Kari. So please REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters accept Devilamon. * runs away pouting * 

# The Challenge

"Aqua speed!" 

" Rosetta stone!" the digimon called out as they attacked Arukenimon.

" You cursed digidestined I'm going to get you once and for all!" Arukenimon cried as the attaks struck her in the side. 

" Not if I can help it," T.k yelled back at her. " Pegasismon de-digivolve and digivolve to Angemon. We'll kick her butt once and for all!" 

" Right," Pegasismon said as he de-digivolved and prepared to digivolve again. " Patamon digivolved to********* Angemon!" 

"Hand of fate!" He cried directing his attack at Arukenimon. Arukenimon collapsed. Finally falling to defeat. All the digimon and digidestened started to cheer and gave T.k high-fives at his victory. 

" Yes the wicked old witchmon is dead!" Yolie hollered 

" Finally" Kari sighed. Looking happily at her boyfriend who seemed to be indifferent to all the praise over killing Arukenimon. She was standing closed were Arukenimon was lying. '_I wonder why her body hasn't dissolved yet' She thought to herself. She turned to T.k and was about to tell him about Arukenimon when she was grabbed from behind. _

" Ahhhhh!" Kari screamed and T.K turned to see a badly beaten Arukenimon holding Kari by the hair.

" Let her go" He said, Angemon and Gatomon running towards Arukenimon.

" You took away my victory over the digital world, well I'm still going to have one Victory over you!" Arukenimon screamed at the group.

" You hurt one hair on her head and I'll…" Davis yelled back at her.

" You'll what…kill me! I think I'm already almost dead!" She yelled back

" T.k, Guys help me," Kari pleaded.

" You may kill me but I'm taking one of you with me! Spider Venom!" She yelled as she bit down on Kari's neck.

" No Kari!" T.k yelled as he ran towards her.

" Lightening Paw!" Gatomon yelled as she knocked Kari free of Arukenimon's grasp. T.k carried Kari out of the way as he ordered Angemon to kill Arukenimon.

" Hand of Fate" Angemon yelled. And with that shot Arukenimon was disintegrated into digital data. T.k ran towards the nearest digiport with Kari in his arms.

" Davis, hurry and open the portal!" T.k yelled and Davis ran ahead and opened the portal. When they all returned to the real world they were in Kari and Tai's room. Tai was there waiting for them.

"What happened?" As he saw Kari's limp body in T.k's arms. T.k didn't answer him but instead went and placed Kari on the bottom bunk. 

"T.k, tell me what happened as he came and sat at the foot of the bed. T.k was just looking at Kari and reached up and brushed away some stray hair on her face. Davis was the one who answered Tai's question.

" We were out destroying control spires when Arukenimon showed up looking for a fight, she took out Veemon and Wormmon first so they couldn't DNA digivolve. She then took out Ankilomon and Arquilamon. But Nefertimon and Pegasismon got some good shots on her. Patamon de-digivolved and then digivolved to Angemon. He finished her off… or so we thought. She used what was left of her energy and grabbed Kari. She jabbered on about how she would get her revenge on T.k. and she used her Spider venom attack on Kari. T.k was furious and Angemon turned her into digi-dust." Davis said explaining the whole battle.

Tai then told the others to go wait out side in the living room. He told them it was all right to leave the room with their digimon because his parents were going to be away for three weeks. As soon as they left he turned to T.k. who hadn't said anything since he came back, He went and sat down beside him and noticed T.k was silently crying. 

" T.k, she'll be all right. I promise." Tai said trying to comfort the boy.

" I couldn't… I'm sorry Tai, I couldn't protect her." T.k. sobbed. " I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most." 

" It all right, there's nothing you could have done, Arukenimon would have hurt her no matter what you did." Tai said. 

" I could have made sure Arukenimon was dead before I backed down… I could have…" T.k trailed off. Tai was getting angry because T.k kept getting more and more depressed.

" T.k." Tai said. 

"Yeah." T.k said now stopping his tears to look at the older boy. He turned and WHAAACK!!! T.k sat there holding his cheek were Tai had hit him.

" Now that you've stopped with the depression fest we have to help Kari." Tai said as he turned to his sister. As if right on cue Kari slowly woke up and looked at the two boys.

" T.k, Tai I don't feel so good." She said as soon as she had woken up. T.k took his hand and felt her forehead.

" She's burning up Tai, she needs a doctor." He looked at the bite mark on her neck and noticed a small red line that connected the teeth marks and then started down her neck.

" I'll call Joe" Tai said reaching for his cell phone. He dialed Joe's number and waited for him to pick up.

*********************************

Joe was just leaving his school when he heard his cell phone ring. He knew it would be one of the others because only they had his number, but what heard was not what he expected. He picked it up and looked the caller ID

" Hey Tai what's up?" He said.

"No time for pleasantries Joe, I need you here NOW!" Tai said in a hurry. Joe started to run towards the Kamiya house. Joe entered the residence and ran into the living room. 

"Where's Tai?" Joe said trying to catch his breath.

" They're in the room…" Davis said. And Joe walked over to the door and walked in. 

" Joe good you're here. Kari was attacked by Arukenimon." Tai said as the oldest boy walked in. As Joe walked in he saw T.k and Tai sitting by Kari's side. He walked over and looked at Kari.

One hour later…

Kari was trying to get some sleep when Joe had finished his examination on her.

" Well Joe will she be alright?" T.k asked as soon as Joe was done.

" Well I can't tell you very much, but I can tell you that her condition is getting worse." He said.

"What do you mean getting worse?" Tai asked. Joe walked over to Kari and lifted her hair to show the bite marks. T.k looked at the wound and noticed that the red line was longer then before.

" See this red line, I'm guessing that when Arukenimon bite her she injected her with some sort of poison and this red line is showing that it making it way towards her heart and unless we find an antidote she…" Joe said with a sad expression on his face. 

" How do we get this antidote?" T.k said after a long silence. 

" Well there's only one person that can tell us that," he said as he pulled out his digivice.

" Right but first we have to tell the others so they can look after her while we're gone." Tai explained.

" Right, I'll go tell them." T.k said. 

" Okay, Joe and I'll call Matt and the others." Tai said. T.k nodded and walked out the door. 

As he stepped out of the room Davis was the first to say something.

"How is she?" Davis asked with concern in his voice. The others all looked at him asking the same question.

"It's…It's not good." T.k said with a wavering voice.

" What do you mean not good?" Yolie exclaimed

" Yeah what do you mean?" Cody asked.

" She's been… She's been poisoned. And unless we can find an antidote she'll die." T.k said looking at the floor then at his friends. Yolie couldn't believe what she was hearing but then she looked into his eyes and saw the fear in them and then the small tear that had escaped his eye and she knew he wasn't lying.

"How can we help?" She asked while trying not to cry. 

"Yolie, you and the others can stay and look after Kari while Tai, Joe and I go to the digital world to talk to an old friend and see if we can heal her." T.k said.

" T.k, can I go with you?" Davis asked standing up and looking at his friend.

"Ok but the rest of you have to stay here and look after Kari. We'll be back soon." T.k said as he and Davis left and entered the room. They closed the door and T.k told Tai and Joe that Davis wanted to come along. Just then Matt walked in to the room. 

" Hey guys I want to come to." Matt said as he looked at the group. They nodded and T,k turned to the computer.

"Digi-port open!" and with that they disappeared into the digital world.

A/N: Well the next part is coming soon and as always Review!!!


	2. The Champions are chosen

The Challenge ****

Hey everyone sorry about the wait. But without further adieu here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Clamp does, so please don't sue me! 

****

The Challenge

__

The Champions are chosen

Tai, T.k, Patamon, Matt and Davis and Veemon arrived in the digital world. 

"Ok. Let's go and find him." Tai said. 

"Just who are we going to see anyway?" Davis asked looking around. 

"We're going to see a friend of ours. His name is Gennai. He sort of watched over us when we were fighting Myotismon and the Dark Masters. If anyone can help Kari, he can." Matt said. T.k didn't say anything, just walked ahead of the group. Tai noticed this and walked up beside him.

"Hey T.k you ok?" Tai said as he walked up beside the young boy.

"Yeah I hope Gennai can find an antidote in time." T.k said with a worried looked on his face.

" Don't worry, he will." Tai said looking up ahead. " He has to." They had been walking for an hour when they came to the edge of a small lake. Matt, Joe, Tai and T.k all walked up to the edge of the water. 

"So where is this friend of yours?" Davis asked. Watching the four boys walk up to the water. 

"Believe it or not Davis, he's right here." Tai said focusing on the lake. Davis walked up and looked into the lake. 

"Well let's go see Gennai shall we?" T.k said reaching for his digivice. Tai, Matt and Joe all nodded and also reached for their own. Davis didn't ask any question and reached down and grabbed his D3. Davis watched as the three other boys raised their digivices to the lake. He also raised his digivice and waited. As soon as all four digivices were raised to face the lake, they started to glow. A light shot out of each, each a different colour, the lights of orange, bleu, grey, gold and teal shot from the digivices and combined before the five boys to create one multicoloured beam. The beam shot down into the water, slicing it in half and pushing it back to reveal a set of steps leading down into the lake.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Davis asked. But the others had already started down the set of old stone stairs. Davis looked at the walls of water uncertain of weather to follow.

"Davis come on!" Joe shouted from down the steps. Davis finally got up enough courage and ran down the steps. The five boys found themselves in the small world under the water. T.k walked over to the small house followed closely by the others. T.k walked up and knocked on the old bamboo door. When no one answered they decided to split up and look around the property. 

"T.k, you look over by the pond, Matt, you look behind the house, Joe, you look around the far side of the house. I'll look over at this side of the house." Tai said, giving instructions to his friends. They all nodded and headed off in their designated areas.

" Hey Tai what about me?" Davis asked. Watching the boy run off. 

" Well Davis, you're going to stay here just in case Gennai is in side the house. Just ring the doorbell and if he answers just call us on the D3." Tai said running off in his designated direction. Davis mumbled something under his breath and turned to the door. He reached over and rung the doorbell. He turned his back when he heard the door open. He turned in surprise as he was faced with an old man with a cane.

"Who are you?" The old man inquired. 

"I'm Davis and this is Veemon. Are you Gennai?" Davis asked looking rather stupid. 

"Yes I am." Gennai said looking at Davis.

"Great! Can you hold on one second?" Davis said as he ran off the porch. "GUYS I FOUND HIM!" The others came running from all directions. 

"Great Davis good work!" Tai said as he ran across the grass.

"Excuse me but what's going on and who are you people?" A confused Gennai said looking at the other children who came running towards him.

"Oh come on Gennai, Don't tell me you don't remember us." Tai said running up to the old man. Gennai stood there thinking for a minute. _'That voice is so familiar. But it couldn't be! They couldn't come back because the portal closed for good when they left.'_ Gennai thought as he looked at Tai. Then he examined the rest of the children. ' _They all look like they did when they were younger.'_

"Well it's been a long time Tai!" Gennai stated shaking the young man's hand. 

" It's nice to see you too Gennai" Tai said after shaking hands with the old man.

" Joe, Matt, It's good to see you." Gennai said looking at the two young men standing beside Tai. He then looked at the young man standing beside Matt. " Who are you?" Gennai said confused.

"How could you forget me Gennai?" T.k said giving a look at the old man. Gennai remembered that look. The same look that a young 8 year old boy used to give him when the boy didn't understand something. As if to be sure, he looked around the young man only to see Patamon playing with the new digimon. 

"T.k is that you?" Gennai said.

"Yeah it's me." T.k stated with a grin on his face. 

"It's good to see you all again. Come in, come in!" Gennai said inviting them in, smiling at the sight of boys. Then he noticed the new boy over with the digimon. " Who's he?" he said pointing at the new boy.

" Oh, his name is Davis. He a new digidestined and that's his digimon Veemon." T.k said referring to his teammate. "Hey Davis come here." Tai said calling the young boy over to the group. "Gennai I'd like you to meet one of my new teammates." T.k said introducing Davis. 

"Oh yeah I've heard about the new digidestined but I didn't know about you being summoned twice." Gennai said bringing up a whole different subject

They talked for a while and then Gennai asked what brought them to see him. The hole room went silent as they remembered why they had come. T.k was the one who spoke up first. " Gennai, we came because we need your help. Kari was bitten by Arukenimon and was poisoned. Now we need your help to find the antidote and she doesn't have much time left." T.k said as a worried look came over his face. 

" Well I'm Afraid I can't help you." Gennai said regretfully. "But there is something you can do to help her." He said as he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. "You see there is a challenge that exists that only a team of two chosen champions can take. If the champions beat all four challenges then the power will be granted to help Kari." Gennai said looking at book.

"Where do we go to take the challenge?" Tai asked. 

"Well we must travel to the base of infinity mountain, there I can summon Azulongmon the…" 

" The guardian of the Eastern Hemisphere. We know him." T.k said. Gennai looked at T.k, a little annoyed about being cut off. 

"Anyway he's the one who will make the choice of who the champions are to be." With this they left for the base of Infinity Mountain.

ONE HOUR LATER…

They came over the hill that was directly at the base of Infinity Mountain. They all sat down on the ground, exhausted from the long trek. Gennai pulled the book from a small shoulder bag and opened it to an incantation. The others just watched him while he walked out in front of them and stood facing Infinity Mountain's highest peak and began to read the ancient inscription. "Azulongmon! Great guardian of the digital world! We call you because we need your aid! Please we wish to take the challenge of the soul!" Gennai yelled. Immediately after he said that the sky began to rumble and darken just to the point where the sun was blocked out. The small group watched as Azulongmon started to snake his way though the clouds. Then Azulongmon turned to face the group.

"Hello Gennai it has been a long time my friend, what's this about taking the challenge of the soul?" Azulongmon said, his voice booming in the ears of the digidestined. 

"Yes my friend it has been a long time. As to the challenge, well, one of the digidestined was attacked by Arukenimon and they need to take the challenge to retrieve the antidote." Gennai said as he referred to the children behind him. Azulongmon turned to face the digidestined. He looked at each in turn. He had seen T.k and Davis during the battles with the destiny stones and he had watched over Matt, Tai, Joe and T.k when they had first come to the digital world. He turned to look at T.k.

"Well T.k It's nice to see you again." Azulongmon said as he saw the sad expression on the boy's face.

" It's nice to see you too Azulongmon." T.k said respectfully as he looked at the Mega.

"So T.k who is it that is injured?" Azulongmon said as he watched the young man. 

"It's Kari, Azulongmon please we have to take this challenge to save her." T.k pleaded. 

"All right T.k but who is willing to take the challenge?" Azulongmon asked as the group looked at each other. 

Tai turned to his friends, He was willing to take the challenge and he knew that the rest of the group was also willing to risk their lives for his sister, especially T.k. "Joe we need you to go back to the real world and look after Kari. And I'm guessing the rest of us are volunteering to take the test." He stated, they all nodded and Tai turned to Joe " Joe please look after my sister until we can get the antidote, I'm counting on you." 

"Don't worry Tai I'll keep her alive." Joe promised as he turned and ran in the direction of the nearest digiport. The rest of the group turned to face Azulongmon, who was waiting patiently. 

"Well then I guess I have to choose from the best here." Azulongmon said as he prepared to make the choice. Azulongmon thought about which two to send. And finally came to a decision. "I have made my choice, the two that will go must overcome certain feats and may even learn something about each other. I choose T.k and Davis for the Challenge of souls!" 

**__**

To be continued…

Sorry it's so short, but I promise I will have the next chapter out quicker next time. Anyway as always please review!


End file.
